edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Ueno
Ueno (上野, Ueno) used to be a member of Kouhei's Group and was one of the culprits behind the murder incident. Appearance Ueno wears the normal school uniform for males and has short black hair and glasses. Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc After the crash landing he and some of his fellow students followed Kouhei Arita into the jungle. Ueno remained in the background as the group were seen later talking about their Plane they had seen burning earlier. Epidemic arc Ueno, along with Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima had angered the girls by eating foods without doing any work. Kouhei however asked the girls to forgive the boys and making Ueno and the boys promise that they wouldn't do it again. Ueno was later seen when the message "I saw everything" was found on the ground near the river, even though nobody, besides Kouhei unbeknownst to others, knew the meaning behind it. Brain Loss arc When Yuki Sakuma told Akira's Group about a mysterious murders in her group, he was seen alive in Yuki's flashback memory. After the group found Tamura's dead body, Ueno and Nakamura went off on their own. While they were alone in the cave, Nakamura wondered what will happen to them? She suspected the killer is Kouhei. Ueno didn't believe her. Ueno asked her if she's willing to kill someone. Nakamura gave Ueno the wrong answer and Ueno hit her face with a stone. With blood dripping from her face, she believed the killer is Ueno. Ueno continued hitting her until she lied dead on the ground. He blamed Nakamura to be a weak person. In order to survive on the island they need to be strong. Ueno turned to see his leader Kouhei approving on his job. The remaining members of Kouhei's Group gathered around Tomo Sugiyama binded on a rock pillar. Kouhei and Ueno ordered Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to kill Tomo. They were confused by that request. Ueno gave the same speech about survival of the fittest to the last 3 remaining members. In the end Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima stabbed Suygiyama with a Knife. Kouhei and Ueno were proud with their newest members. Kouhei's Group heard a scream nearby. Kouhei ordered Ueno, Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to check it up. Before leaving Kouhei ordered Ueno to bring that person back here. The group found Yuki and Rion Akagami by a underground pond. Rion informed the group they came here to help them. Ueno asked Rion how many more people are there? Rion told them they are 6 people of her group. Ueno got startled by the bad news. Yuki and Rion followed the group for a while. Back at the testing ground Ueno gave Yuki and Rion each a stone. He told them to kill each other. Yuki found blood on the stone. Ueno explained they recently killed Tomo. Rion and Yuki fought each other. Ueno found the battle between class president and the gymnatics club idol very exciting. They continued the fight until they found an escape route and fled away. Ueno was stunned by the escape. He came to his senses and ordered his group to go after them. Miyajima offered to chase after the girls alone. Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita asked Ueno for advice. Ueno had a plan for Akira's Group. After hearing Akira's Group came near their location, they snatched Kanako Oomori from behind. Ueno's plan is to snatch Akira's Group one by one. Kouhei's Group Boy wanted to grab Kanako's breasts. Ueno told him to do it later. They planned to kill her if they reached certain distance. Kanako bit Ueno's hand and unrestrained her legs and fled into the tunnel. Makita and Kouhei's Group Boy wanted to chase after her, but Ueno had another idea. The trio encountered Akira's Group again in the tunnel. Ueno hit Kazuma Saji's head with a stone. They attacked Akira's Group until Kouhei ordered them to stop. Ueno and Makita questioned his order, but Kouhei made case because of the swarm of Cyclotosaurus are chasing after them. Ueno questioned what to do next. Before Kouhei could answer, he fell off the cliff. Akira came in time to grab Kouhei's hand. Ueno asked Makita to save their leader. Makita was afraid from the cliff. They left Kouhei behind. Miyajima managed to catch up with Maikta and Ueno at the upper forkroad. They saw Akira's Group heading toward the lower forkroad with the flashflood chasing after them. At the last moment they realised the flash flood will consumed them also. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou Mariya mentions people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Kouhei's Group